Most bohaterów! (tom)
Most bohaterów! (英雄の橋!!, Eiyū no Hashi!!) jest 4. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 28 "Dziewięć ogonów...!" (九尾…!!, Kyūbi…!!) left|thumb|159px|Pierwsze użycie czakry Kyūbiego przez Naruto. W złości, Naruto nieświadomie sięga po czakrę lisa. Kakashi wyczuwa to i martwi się, czy pieczęć utrzymująca lisa w Naruto nie została złamana, postanawia, że nadszedł czas, żeby zakończyć walkę z Zabuzą. Kiedy widzi, że tajemnicze źródło czakry Naruto uleczają z wszystkich ran, Haku próbuje uciec. Jednym szybkim ruchem, Naruto unika jeden z ataków Haku i łapie go. Po uderzeniu Haku w twarz, wysyła go powietrze i niszczy lodowe więzienie. Naruto pędzi, żeby zadać ostateczny cios, a Haku odwraca się, żeby zginąć, ujawnia, że jego maska została złamana. Rozdział 29 "Ktoś ważny!" (大切な人…!!, Taisetsuna Hito…!!) right|thumb|159px|Zabuza zostaje zaatakowany przez ninkeny Kakashiego. Widząc twarz Haku po raz pierwszy i uznając go za chłopca spotkał się kilka dni wcześniej, Naruto zatrzymuje się od zabicia Haku. Zakładając, że jest okazane miłosierdzie, Haku przypomina Naruto, że zabił Sasuke. On dodaje, że oszczędzając swoje życie jest niegrzeczny, ponieważ jego życie nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ stracił do Naruto i kolei stracił przydatność do Zabuzy. Ponieważ Zabuza jest jedyną osobą, która ma wejść w istnienie wartości znalezionemu Haku zaklął żyć swoje życie jako narzędzia Zabuzy. Tymczasem Kakashi korzysta z odszkodowania, które otrzymał do tej pory. Wiedząc, że Zabuza jest pokryty w jego krwi, Kakashi przywołuje paczkę ninken podążania własny zapach i powstrzymać Zabuzę. Rozdział 30 "Twoja przyszłość to... "(お前の未来は…!!, Omae no Mirai wa…!!) left|thumb|159px|Kakashi przebija Haku. Po nieuruchomieniu Zabuzy, Kakashi przygotowuje swoje Raikiri, aby mógł ostatecznie zakończyć plany Zabuzy. Gdzie indziej, Haku prosi Naruto, by go zabił. Wierząc, że śmierć jest jedynym sposobem, w jaki Haku odnajdzie szczęście, Naruto atakuje go, tak jak Kakashi atakuje Zabuzę. Wyczuwając niebezpieczeństwo swojego pana, Haku blokuje atak Naruto i znika. Wykorzystując siebie jako ludzką tarczę, Haku bierze pełną moc błyskawicy, jednocześnie uwalniając Zabuzę od ninikenów. Z ostatnią siłą, Haku chwyta Kakashiego, aby uniemożliwić mu ucieczkę. Rozdział 31 "Osobne walki!" (それぞれの戦い…!!, Sorezore no Tatakai…!!) right|thumb|159px|Sakura płacząc mówi o 25 zasadzie shinobi. Haku, morto, mantém Kakashi no lugar. Naruto, vai à procura de Haku após o seu desaparecimento repentino, encontra-o na posição em que Zabuza esta prestes a cortar através de seu corpo para atingir Kakashi. Kakashi evita o ataque e protege o corpo de Haku, antes de preparar um contra-ataque. Sakura, vendo que Naruto está bem, pergunta sobre Sasuke. Como Naruto não responde ela suspeita o pior. Como ela não pode sair do lado de Tazuna, ela pede que ele acompanhe-a até o corpo de Sasuke. Rozdział 32 "Narzędzie zwane "Shinobi"" (忍という名の道具, Shinobi to Iu Na no Dōgu) left|thumb|159px|Zabuza zabija Gatō. Kakashi rani ramiona Zabuzy, uniemożliwiając mu dalsze atakowanie. Widząc, że Zabuza nie będzie już mógł zabić Tazuny, Gatō pojawia się wraz z grupą bandytów, by samemu zakończyć tę robotę. Zauważajac ciało Haku i pamiętając, jak Haku złamał rękę, Gatō kopie w zwłoki. Chociaż to sprawia, że Naruto jest zły, jest jeszcze bardziej wkurzony tym, że Zabuza nie wydaje się tym przejmować. Zabuza przypomina mu, że zarówno on, jak i Haku byli ninja - narzędziami w walce. Nie mają żadnych emocji, ani przywiązań. Naruto wyjaśnia, że nie było to prawdą w przypadku Haku, ponieważ bardzo dbał o Zabuzę. Wiedząc, że Naruto ma rację, Zabuza płacze, że nigdy nie docenił Haku. Mając nadzieję na pokutę Zabuza bierze kunaia ustami i szarżuje przez bandytów, by dotrzeć do Gatō. Dekapituje Gatō, a to załamuje się z połączonych sił Gatō. Rozdział 33 "Most bohaterów!" (英雄の橋!!, Eiyū no Hashi!!) right|thumb|159px|Mieszkańcy przygotowują się do ochrony ich wioski. Sasuke acorda, tendo apenas sido colocado em um estado semelhante à morte por Haku. Sakura conta para Naruto a boa notícia, que fica contente que Haku foi capaz de manter-se fiel ao seu desejo de não matar ninguém. Com Gatō morto, seus capangas consideram saquear o País das Ondas para substituir o salário que não vão ter. Só então, Inari, juntamente com os outros moradores finalmente aparece para proteger seu país. Depois de Naruto e Kakashi contribuir alguns de seus clones de sombra, os bandidos se assustam e saem correndo. Como Zabuza esta prestes a morrer, ele pede para Kakashi levá-lo ao corpo de Haku como um último pedido. Quando morre, Zabuza lamenta que ele não será capaz de juntar-se seu seguidor mais fiel. Os dois são, então, enterrados ao lado um do outro em um terreno elevado com vista para o país, e quando Tazuna completa a ponte, duas semanas depois, o Time 7 volta para casa em Konoha. Rozdział 34 "Najeźdźcy?" (侵入者!?, Shinnyūsha!?) left|thumb|159px|Konohamaru spotyka Temari i Kankurō. Depois que o Time 7 retorna de uma missão, Kakashi é convocado a distância. Naruto tenta passar o tempo com Sakura e Sakura tenta passar o tempo com Sasuke, mas ambos são mal sucedidos. Embora desapontado, Naruto percebe que está sendo seguido. Ele obriga Konohamaru a se revelar, e Konohamaru parabeniza as habilidades de detecção de Naruto, sem saber que sua tentativa de se esconder estava horrível. Vendo Sakura, que está deprimida por ser rejeitada por Sasuke, Konohamaru assume que ela é namorada de Naruto. Ela tenta atacá-lo por este erro e, enquanto fugia, Konohamaru esbarra com dois estrangeiros. Em outro lugar, o Terceiro Hokage informa a Kakashi e outros jōnin de Konoha que os Exames Chūnin estavam prestes a começar. Rozdział 35 "Iruka kontra Kakashi?!" (イルカVSカカシ!?, Iruka Bāsasu Kakashi!?) right|thumb|159px|Pojawia się Gaara. Irritado porque Konohamaru esbarrou nele, Kankurō tenta bater nele. Ele é interrompido por Sasuke. Em outro lugar, os jōnin de Konoha introduzem os membros do Time 7, Time 8 e Time 10 nos Exames Chūnin com as objeções de Iruka Umino. Reconhecendo que Sasuke pode ser um desafio, Kankurō prepara-se para lutar com ele, mas é interrompido por Gaara. Sakura pergunta por que três ninjas de Sunagakure estão em Konoha. Eles explicam que os Exames Chūnin são uma oportunidade para avançar a classificação antes da partida, deixando os membros do Time 7 intrigados. Rozdział 36 "Sakura i jej melancholia!" (サクラの憂鬱!!, Sakura no Yūutsu!!) left|thumb|159px|Rock Lee zatrzymuje ataki. Kakashi informuje Drużynę 7, że mają możliwość przystąpienia do egzaminów na Chūnina. Daje każdemu z nich wybór, aby nie uczestniczyć przed podróżą. Chociaż Sasuke i Naruto pełni entuzjazmu, Sakura obawia się, że nie będzie w stanie nadążyć za pozostałymi konkurentami. Niemniej jednak, następnego dnia Drużyna 7 udaje się do miejsca rejestracji i stwierdzają, że Drużyna Gaia są prześladowani przez dwójkę geninów. Uznając, że rzeczy nie są takie, jakimi się wydają, Sasuke zaczyna walczyć jednym z geninów, ale zostaje powstrzymany przez Rocka Lee, członka Drużyny Gaia, który zaledwie kilka chwil wcześniej był bezbronny. Lee prosi Sakurę o bycie jego dziewczyną, ale ona go odrzuca, zanim odchodzi. Ta dwójka geninów, faktycznie chūninowie w przebraniu, zauważają, że konkurenci tego egzaminu wydają się obiecujący. Lee podąża za drużyną 7, aby rzucić wyzwanie Sasuke. Cytat "Dziękuję Wam za listy. Gdy jestem zmęczony! Gdy jęczę! Gdy jestem śpiący! Zawsze mogę "przełączyć" serce. Czytam je wszystkie. Naprawdę dziękuję!" —Masashi Kishimoto, 2000 Na drugiej stronie okładki Sasuke upada rażony ciosem przeznaczonym dla Naruto. W tym momencie z Naruto dzieje się coś dziwnego, przepełniają go wściekłość i smutek. Co będzie z Haku, gdy uderzy w niego ta wyzwolona złość...?! Jak potoczą się losy pojedynku Zabuzy i Kakashiego?! Jak zakończą się wydarzenia w Kraju Fal?! Kategoria:Tomy